We propose to organize a three-day symposium on developmental neuroscience to be held at the China International Conference Center for Science and Technology in Beijing, China, from July 23 to July 27, 1989. The meeting is to be sponsored by the Chinese Academy of Medical Sciences and to be hosted by the Chinese Society of Anatomy with the international society for Developmental Neuroscience as the guest organization. The symposium is organized on the theme of "Development, Aging, Growth and Regeneration of the Nervous System" and is to be divided into six session consisting of the following: growth factors and the nervous system: degeneration, regeneration and brain cell transplantation; development and aging, animal models, development and aging, human models, hormones, nutrition and neural development: effects of traditional oriental medicine on neural development. The symposium consists of sixty invited speakers comprising approximately 1/3 Chinese, 1/3 American and 1/3 other nationalities. Up to fifty volunteer papers may be selected for poster presentation. The symposium is intended to be a mutual learning experience between the Chinese and the western scientists and is designed to maximize interaction and exchange of ideas. The proceedings of the symposium will be published as an independent volume for world-wide commercial distribution.